


I'm Never Cold With You My Dear

by Riverside7724



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Avatar, Cas can't bake, Cas is a furnace, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, dean hates the cold, legit just fluff, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverside7724/pseuds/Riverside7724
Summary: Just domestic married Destiel- because we all need some right now. Dean hates the cold and Cas is his personal furnace. Cuddling and fluff ensues.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	I'm Never Cold With You My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Not that this is a holiday fic but the song that halfway inspired this fic- Another Year by Finneas. Total Destiel vibes and I love it. Here's some fluff for you all because everyone needs some fluff now and then- especially now. Enjoy;) Comments always very much appreciated.

Now not many new this, but Dean was always cold. It could be the middle of summer, and Dean would be curled up in a blanket next to the heater on full blast. He was content when he left the house in jeans and a flannel when the thermometer read 76.  


He supposed the constant chill was a result of the motels that he and Sam had stayed at as a kid. The not so fond memories of John and his never ending hunting trips that never seemed to involve either of the boys. Because mold dotted the corners and the beds were stained in colors Dean didn’t even want to think about, the heating situation was not ideal. It was always fine when John had dropped them in one off the off road places when it was summer. Open the window and drink some cold water. Doesn’t cost more than a dime. The winters, however. The cold seemed to seep into every corner of the cramped space. It clung onto the tables and counters and crept through the windows into the bed sheets and rug. Heat wasn’t an option of course. Dean often wondered if John knew when he left them for days on end during the dead of winter that there was no heat. He wondered if he really cared.  


Nevertheless, Dean hated the cold.  


Sam had always made comments on Dean’s excessive layering.  


“Dude I don’t understand why you are wearing boots right now,” Sam pulled a hand through his hair as they strolled through downtown Lawrence. The sun hit the streets and a rippling film lifted off the black pavement.  


“It may say it's 87, but believe me, I’m quite comfortable in my boots. Boot season is every season.”  


Sam threw his head back in a laugh. 

It was the winters that Dean dreaded the most. The cold that sat on your bones and no matter how high the heater was set, never seemed to leave. The emptiness that seems to sink into the cracks and crevices of the season. It didn’t help that everything was dead. Scraggly tree branches reaching out for life, snapping in the wind. Clouds that blotted out the sky never left and the chill that hung in the air seemed permanent.  


Wrapping his coat further around his body, Dean trudged home. It had been a long day at work, as it always seemed to be.  


It was hard to give up hunting for a stable job but he made sure to get a few in each month. ‘To keep him sane,’ is what he told Cas. He worked at a law firm in the center of town. Cas had convinced him to go to college after they met, and Dean agreed. Getting his law degree was beyond rewarding- it showed him how much he could accomplish without his Dad breathing down his neck. It was a drag at times, however, the money was needed. Surprisingly, hunting was not enough to cover electricity and water bills.  


He clenched his jaw as wind whipped through his short hair. He was regretting not wearing his hat.  


He picked up the pace, the crunch underneath his boots echoing down the street. Why was it that snow made everything so damn quiet.  


Snow stuck to the edges of his pants legs and dripped into his boots. Even with the heavy material of his coat that Deal specifically picked for its good winter camping ratings, the chill still seemed to penetrate the layers and curl into the muscles of his arms and back.  


The night was coming quicker now. 5:00 and it was dusk already. Dean hated it. Hated how the light disappeared and all that was left was cold.  


Finally a light pierced through the snowflakes.  


“Hallelujah,” he muttered into the frigid air.  


Rushing up the stone steps he tugged the door open. Dean bit back a moan as the heat of the home hit him in the face.  


Quickly shutting the heavy door behind him, he let the warmth envelope him for a second before shagging off his coat and boots.  


“I thought you wouldn’t make it through all that snow.”  


A low voice swept through the main hall from the kitchen. Dean grumbled as he pulled off his gloves and threw them onto the bench.  


“Barely did. My only motivation was you.”  


Dean shuffled into the kitchen, his reindeer socks sliding on the wooden floor.  


“Aw, how sweet. My hero,” Cas murmured as Dean slid into his back, sliding his arms around Cas' waist. Cas stood over a pot of soup, stirring it from time to time. Pulling him closer, Dean whispered into his hair, “I’m your knight in shining armour.”  


Cas laughed, the vibrations rumbling against Dean’s chest.  


The soup smelled delicious. Scents of meat and spice floated to Dean’s nose and he sighed content.  


There was one great thing about being married to an angel; well more than one but you know what he means. They were literal heaters. Cas’ grace was like Dean’s personal fireplace, he was the epitome of warmth. Dead of winter and Cas would be in a t-shirt and sweats like it was nothing.  


Pushing his face into the curve of Cas’ neck Dean grumbled again.  


“Hey!” Cas feigned anger, “your nose is cold!”  


“You don’t care,” Dean replied lazily, pressing a kiss on the side of Cas’ neck and into his hairline. Cas leaned into the embrace just as the timer went off.  


Shifting away from Dean’s grasp Cas said “Go sit. I’ll bring it over.”  


Dean reluctantly shuffled to the table and sat down. Cas grabbed two bowls and set them in front of their seats. Eyeing the soup hungrily, Dean patiently waited until Cas had sat down before digging in.  


“Dean, I swear to Chuck. If you eat any faster you won’t be able to eat the pie because you will be sick.”  


Cas smirked as Dean looked up from his spoon, a hopeful glimmer in his green eyes. His ears had gone red as the blood returned to them and a pick flush had covered his cheeks. Cas grinned at the sight.  


“You made me pie?” Dean asked hesitantly.  


“Darling have you seen me bake? Last time I mixed up salt for sugar, and then added the wrong filling so it ended up being salsa pie and not strawberry rhubarb. So no, sorry. It's a bakery buy.”  


Dean leaned back and laughed heartily. 

After soup and far too much pie for a guy who thinks exercising is chopping vamp heads, Cas and Dean settled in to watch a movie.  


Because Cas picked a documentary about tree growth last time, Dean insisted on picking.  


“What? You didn’t like learning about the lifespan of bushwillow trees?” Cas joked as Dean scrolled through the various recommended shows.  


“As much as I found that interesting, I’ve decided on something a little less educational,” Dean replied, curling up on Cas’ side. Dean felt warmer almost instantly, like a blanket was curling around him. He sighed, content. Cas pressed a kiss to his neck as he settled into Cas’ chest.  


“Avatar?” Cas asked quizzically.  


Dean grinned at him pressing play.  


“Of course! It’s a CGI masterpiece. Plus Zoe Saldana is in it, so it’s a win win.”  


“Should I be jealous?” Cas murmured as he tucked Dean’s head under his chin.  


“Hmm, maybe. She is blue so she's got that on you.” Dean chuckled as the movie started.  


“Nah Cas, I’m all yours,” he said quietly, “However, if you angels dudes have banshees in Heaven sign me up.”  


Cas rumbled happily. He pressed a kiss to Dean’s messy hair.  


“Forever and always, darling.”


End file.
